


Encuentro (Impro)

by LadyNo



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Poetic, Secret Admirer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNo/pseuds/LadyNo
Summary: Poesía improvisada inspirada en el primer encuentro de Aziraphale y Crowley.





	Encuentro (Impro)

Encuentro. 

"Sus cabellos rojos,  
como brasas de pasión nocturna inextinta,  
se mecen tamizando las brisas previas  
a una tormenta.

De sus labios y lengua bífida  
fluye palabras que me embriagan  
cual vino que añeja dulce  
a lo largo de seis mil años. 

En sus pestañas hay un vuelo de ánades negros  
que se balancean apresurados,  
cegados de temor ante la mirada  
de un par de pupilas demoníacas.

¡¿Se atrevió a sonreirme?!  
...  
Se atrevió a sonreirme. 

Tal vez quiera quemar mi escencia etérea,  
tal vez desée mi caída y mi perdición. 

Pero le permito refugiarse bajo mi ala... 

Como evitando que las gotas de lluvia  
apaguen su divina luz plagada de oscuridad."

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
